


Fitzsimmons Fright Night

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Fitz - Freeform, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted House, Simmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons halloween fic where fitz and simmons go on an adventure that is more than they bargained for.





	Fitzsimmons Fright Night

  
“Fitz I’m telling you, this is not the right direction.”

  
“But the GPS said that this is the way to the convention.”

  
“The GPS lost signal half an hour ago Fitz.”

  
Lost is the perfect word to describe where the two found themselves as they drove down an old dirt road as the sun set behind them. They had been on their way to a science convention, where they could talk with other bright minds and see new inventions. However, the directions had obviously gone wrong.

  
Fitz pulled the car perhaps the grass to the side of the dirt road and turned off the car. Then he turned and faced Jemma. “Alright, what do you think we should do? There might be an old map in the back.”

  
“Well,” Jemma said looking off absentmindedly. “We can definately check the back for a map. But I think we should at least turn around.”

  
“Alright, I’ll see about the map. You see if you can get the GPS up and running.”

  
So Fitz slipped out of the driver's seat as Jemma reached up and took the small screen from the dash. She worked with it for a minute but it was no use. Jemma then pulled out her phone. No signal. This was not good, not good at all.

  
“No map,” Fitz called from the back.

  
“Shit,” Jemma breathed. “Looks like we’re turning around.”

  
Fitz sat back down and closed his door, however, when he turned the key to start the car once more nothing happened. In unison Fitz and Jemma turned to look at each other with pained expressions. Once again Fitz tried to start the car, but still nothing.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding,” moaned Jemma.

  
“I’ll give it a look.” Fitz then moved to the front of the car and lifted the hood. Jemma got out as well.

  
The two worked together to examine every part of the car’s mechanics. After a while, once their hands had been stained with black smudges, Jemma leaned back with a sigh. She whipped the sweat from her brow and said, “ I can’t find anything. You?”

  
“Absolutely nothing. This makes no sense!”  


“Ugh, Fitz what are we going to do?”

  
But when Jemma looked over at Fitz in his purple-buttoned shirt she saw that his attention was not on her, or the car. Instead, he was looking down the road that they had just driven down. “Fitz, what are you-.” But Jemma finally saw what he was looking at.

  
Down the road from them and walking their way was an old woman. However, this didn’t look like a regular woman. She hobbled slightly and her pure white hair was thin and stringy, and her dress was old and tattered. But it was her eyes that really made her an unsettling sight to see. Her pupils were larger than normal. Her eyes might have been brown, but it was so hard to tell.  
           

“Do you see what I see,” Fitz whispered to her.  
           

“What, the old lady that looks like she’s straight out of a thriller? Yeah I see her.”  
           

“She seems like she’s coming towards us.”  
           

Fitz was right. In only a few moments the small frail woman reached then. She showed them a smile, which revealed yellow teeth.  “Hello there,” she said weakly.   
           

“Uh, hi,” Jemma replied.   
           

“Are the two of you having car trouble?” She asked them still smiling her crooked and unsettling smile.  
           

“Yeah, but it’s alright.” Jemma could feel Fitz move ever so slightly so that he was forward. He was protecting her. He always moved like this when he felt that they were threatened.   
           

“Well I have a map up at my house just up the road. It’s just through the trees there.”  
           

Neither Fitz nor Jemma spoke for a moment. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.   
           

“Um, will you give us just a moment?” Fitz asked taking Jemma’s arm gently.   
           

“Of course dearie!”  
           

Fitz and Jemma lowered their heads behind the raised car hood. Both were pale and sweating. “Okay, so you realize that is a terrible idea right?” Jemma asked.  
           

“I mean, what other options do we have?”  
           

“Have you lost your mind? This is straight out of a horror movie!”  
           

“Shh, keep your voice down. Come on Jemma. We’re agents of S.H.I.E.L.D we can handle ourselves. She’s just an old lady.”  
           

Jemma bit her lip and thought for a moment. “Alright, fine.”  
           

The two emerged from behind the hood of the car to find that the lady was now standing a yard away from them. They jumped slightly and Jemma let out a small squeak.   
           

“We’d really appreciate a map,” Fitz said in a high voice. He cleared his voice so that it would return to normal. “I’m Fitz and this is Simmons.”  
           

“I’m Agnes,” the old lady replied cheerfully. “Now dears just follow me. It’s only a short walk.”  
           

So Fitzsimmons fell into step behind the woman as she hobbled along down the road. Soon, a small thin path running off the main road came into view. Fitz moved so close together that their shoulders were almost touching. Jemma was glad he did. None of this was making her feel at ease. She became even more uncomfortable as they followed the woman into the forest of thin tall trees. Somehow it seemed that the farther in they moved the darker it became.   
           

But the old woman was right; it wasn’t long before her house came into sight. However, though they had arrived at their destination, it was not a comfort. Jemma and Fitz went to almost a complete halt when they saw it.   
           

Before them stood a three-story mansion made of wood. However, it was not a comfortable looking mansion. In fact it was hard to believe anyone lived there. Shutters and windows were broken, and the wood on the outside of the house was rotting.    
           

“This is it,” Jemma whispered. “This is where we die.”  
           

“Oh come on,” Fitz said with a shrug. “Lots of old ladies live in houses that are a bit run down.”  
           

Jemma glared over at him. “You are seriously starting to get on my nerves.” However, her attention was soon drawn back to the house as the old woman pulled out a small key for the front door. Why did it need to be unlocked? It looked as if she could have just knocked the grey door off its hinges with one push.   
           

So they followed the woman up the two steps onto the porch and stood behind her as she used her key. “You’ll have to excuse my house,” she said with that same toothy smile. “It been awhile since I’ve had visitors so things have gotten a bit messy.”  
           

However, it wasn’t the mess that Jemma and Fitz noticed first. It was the smell. It was harsh and thick. It took Jemma a moment to decide what it reminded her of but she finally decided upon rotting food. She saw Fitz cover his nose with his hand and looked over at her in despair.   
           

“We can wait right here,” Jemma said standing unmoving from the doorway. “We don’t want to intrude.”  
           

The old woman moved her hunched shoulders in what seemed to be an attempt at a shrug. “If you like. I’ll only be a moment.”  
           

As soon as she was out of view Jemma and Fitz took a step outside into the fresh air. They both drew in deep breaths as they had been holding it slightly while they stood inside.   
           

“Okay, fine,” Fitz, said shaking his head. “I’ll admit it. This is super creepy. I’m not saying she’s actually dangerous, I’m just saying this is weird.”  
           

“Thank you,” replied Jemma triumphantly.   
           

However, her smirk did not last for very long. A loud series of bangs came from inside the large house. Both of the scientists turned to look at each other with wide eyes.   
           

“What the bloody hell was that?” Fitz asked peering nervously back through the doorway. “Did she fall or something?”   
           

He moved forward as if to enter the house but Jemma pulled him back. “A better question is what the hell are you doing?”  
           

“She could be hurt,” Fitz said with shrug.  
           

“Didn’t you just agree that this situation is right out of a horror movie?”  


There was silence for a moment as Fitz looked down at the ground. Jemma stared at him hoping desperately that he didn’t decide to go investigate. Sadly he began to move inside.   
           

“You’re joking right?” Jemma prayed he was. She followed him inside despite the fact that she didn’t want to. She couldn’t let him go in alone after all.   
           

“Look we’ll just take a quick look around. Now stop worrying and come on,” he said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. “You’re with me so we’ll be fine.”  
           

“I believe you meant to say how glad you are that you were with me.”  
           

Fitz rolled his eyes at her comment as they walked further in the dark house.   
           

Now that their noses had finally adjusted to the dank smell, they could take in the inside. It looked as if it hadn’t be changed since the late 1800’s. Books and paper were lying everywhere and every single inch of it was covered in dust and cobwebs. It was dark and gloomy with the curtains drawn and not letting in any light at all.   
           

“Yep,” Jemma nodded. “We’re dead.”  
           

“Maybe she had to go upstairs and get it.” In front of them was a long staircase, which had been covered, with a dingy old red carpet. The two walked towards it staying very close together. The wooden floorboards beneath their feet creaked and moaned. The stairs followed the foyer and the noises rang loudly throughout the house.   
           

“Hello?” Jemma called looking up the staircase. “Agnes? Are you alright?”  
           

There was no response except for the noise from the wood, which Fitz and Jemma continued to climb. After what felt like a lifetime they reached the landing on the second floor. There were three rooms with each door closed. On them were numbers in gold.   
           

“Fitz do you think this could have been a hotel at one time?”  
           

“Anything is possible. Now that I think about it that would make sense. I thought I saw something that looked like a desk downstairs in the room to the right.”  
           

There was a sound like a gunshot causing the two scientists to jump and cling to one another. It had come from downstairs. So they turned and scurried back down to where they had come from.   
           

“Oh shit,” was the only thing Jemma could think so say when she saw that front door had closed.   
           

Fitz rushed forward and his hand went for the knob, but no matter how much he tried it wouldn’t turn. “What’s going on?”  
           

Jemma looked around wildly as if she could find the answer on the outdated wallpaper. “We’re trapped,” she breathed. Her heart began to pound against her chest as if it was trying to escape, as she stood like a statue halfway down the stairs.   
           

“Oh I’m sorry.”  
           

Jemma spun around to see Agnes standing on the above landing. But this wasn’t the same Agnes before. There was something different. Her smile seemed broader and she was no longer hunched over. She stood tall like a monument of horror above Fitz and Jemma.   
           

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked pulling Jemma down from the stairs to stand beside him. “Why is the door locked?”  
           

“I’m sorry my dears but I’m afraid I can’t let you leave. You’re going to be staying for quite sometime.”  
           

“Like hell we are,” growled Jemma.   
           

Agnes then let out a terrible raspy laugh that sent shivers down the young scientist’s spines. “Yes darling hell does have something to do with it. I’m sure by now you’ve realized that this used to be a hotel. It was my husband’s and mine back in the day. Now Herbert is dead and it’s just me. Well that’s not entirely true, but I’m getting ahead of myself. You see I couldn’t live without my husband. He was far too important to me.”  
           

“You’re insane,” Jemma shouted up at her. She sounded a lot braver than she felt.   
           

“I found a spell that allows a person to become a ghost after they die. So he never truly left me. And now that you’re here all Herbert and I have to do is kill you and take over your bodies. ” She said all of this so matter of fact that it disturbed Jemma.   
           

“Let us go,” Fitz said.   
           

Another loud cackle filled the air, but this time it wasn’t Agnes. The laughter seemed to come from all around them. It came from the walls themselves.   
           

“You see,” Agnes grinned. “You’ve made my husband so happy.”  
           

Fitz’s hand flew to Jemma’s upper arm and then they ran. Their feet pounded against the floor as they flew into the next room, which looked like a library. Jemma’s eyes darted around the room looking for some kind of weapon. There had to be something that could help. Sure enough, there in the corner of the room by a small brick fireplace was a metal fire poker. She dove for it just as Agnes entered the room.   
           

Fitz picked up one of the many dusty old books and threw it at the old woman, but she dodged with exceptional speed.  Jemma had the poker in her hand now. She raised it, as she stood next to her boyfriend ready to defend them both. However, this fight would not be as simple as that.   
           

Books began to fly from the shelves, move by an unseen force. They pounded into Jemma and Fitz from all directions with the sound of Agnes cackling loudly in the background. “Oh did I forget to mention that I’m a witch?”   
           

“Fuck you!” Fitz said as he held his arms up to cover both his face and Jemma’s.   
           

“Well that’s not very nice,” the evil woman replied.   
           

Jemma did her best to protect herself and Fitz. She swung the poker around wildly trying to hit the books away. Many of them were very large and hard backed. But no matter how much she tried she couldn’t help them very much.   
“Jemma!”  
           

She looked up at Fitz’s horrified face. She turned still hitting books away to look at the old witch who was still standing in the doorway. She looked more terrifying than she had before.  
           

The witch Agnes stood there mumbling with her eyes rolled back in her head. Her skinned seemed to be growing more wrinkled and old. But her smile had not left her lips. In fact she seemed even happier.   
           

Suddenly, all the books dropped to the ground with a loud collective thud. The dust around and on them began to move. It swirled creating a funnel shape. Then it began to take a different form.   
           

Jemma could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears as she saw the dusting turning into what looked like a man. “Oh dear God,” she said her hand jumping to Fitz’s. What the hell were they supposed to do now? Jemma thought desperately of a way to escape but there was only one-way in and one-way out.   
           

But Fitz was far ahead of her. He charged forward around the dust form and towards the witch. He pushed her to the ground and turned to call for Jemma.   
She followed after him hastily jumping over the books still lying on the old carpet. Jemma took hold of Fitz’s outstretched hand as the witch growled and began pulling herself back to her feet.   
           

The couple ran back to the front door but found that it was still locked. “Up the stairs,” Jemma said pulling Fitz with her. They ran up the steps taking two at a time. When they reached the second floor they ran towards one of the hotels rooms. They rushed in and closed the door behind them.   
           

“Try the window,” Fitz whispered.  
           

Jemma flew to the window but found it painted shut. “Damn it.”  
           

“Closet.” Fitz pulled her into the small tight space closing the door behind him. They were in darkness now with only a sliver of light coming from the crack under the door.   
           

Fitz wrapped his arms around Jemma and pulled her lose to his chest with them both facing the door. There was silence on the other side of the door. The only sound that could be heard was Jemma and Fitz’s shallow quick breaths.   
           

Jemma felt herself trembling. Or was that Fitz shaking behind her. She could hardly tell. This was a situation she had never dreamt of finding herself in. Right out of a horror movie was an understatement. This was no movie; this was real life and a real life monster. “I’m scared Fitz.”  
           

He kissed her gently on the cheek. “I know, me too.”  
           

“How are we going to-,” But Jemma stopped speaking immediately after there was the soft sound of footsteps coming from outside the door.   
           

The steps were slow and calculated. Then a voice could be heard. It sent shivers down Jemma’s spin. “Come now children,” the witch said. “Time for hiding is over.”  
           

Jemma almost gasped but Fitz covered her mouth with his hand. The light coming from underneath the door was now blocked in two areas. It looked as if someone was standing right outside the door. Sure enough the voice of the woman came again.   
           

“Are you in the closet little ones? I will find you.” She sounded excited. It was as if the hunt was a thrill. She was a lion and they were her prey. “Herbert can you help me please?” She asked shrilly.   
           

Jemma shut her eyes tightly. Her hand reached behind her and grabbed Fitz’s. The floorboards on the other side of the door creaked quietly. The door flew open and Jemma let out a blood-chilling scream.   
           

“Jemma! Jemma stop! Wake up!”  
           

Her eyes flew open and the young scientist found herself sitting in her boyfriend’s car as they drove down a two-lane highway. She looked over and saw Fitz driving the car and looking at her wide-eyed. “Are you alright?” He asked her rubbing her arm affectionately. “You were asleep and then you just started screaming.”  
           

Jemma did her very best to catch her breath. She sat up because her head had been resting against the window of the passenger’s seat. Her heartbeats were beginning to slow down now. “Yeah, I’m okay now. How far are we from the convention?”  
           

“About and hour,” Fitz replied. “But I think the GPS is telling us about a short cut up ahead. Looks like a little road.”  
           

“No!”  
           

Fitz jumped at Jemma’s exclamation. “Okay, alright! We’ll just stick to the highway!”  
           

“Sorry,” said Jemma still trying to calm herself. “I just don’t think an unknown shortcut is a good idea.”  
           

The two continued to drive down the highway in silence. However, after a few minutes, Jemma saw them drive by an old dirt road that lead into the trees.   
           

“That was the shortcut,” Fitz explained.  
           

A feeling a dread overwhelmed Jemma as she watched the road disappear behind them. It couldn’t be. Could it?  



End file.
